Team Fortress: A post-MVM Story
by Kagenlim
Summary: What happens after the last tank has been destroyed by a mann?Find in this Commando-grade,Hale's own,Professional killstreak Story!


The Team Fortress Post-MVM Story.

Teufort, XX Day/XX Month/1990...

"YOU COMMIE MAGGOT ! YOU ARE A SPY!ONLY COMMIES WILL WRITE THE DAY BEFORE THE MONTH!YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THIS UNIT!"

"Soldier, the whole of Europe, Asia and..."

"YOU DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO COMMIE!"

"Pfft..Heavy, please take care of this."

"Very Well."

"YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW,RIGGGHT NOWWWWWWW!"

"No."

"DEMOMAN!ATTTTTTTACK!"

"Yer Arses and Im the grass mann,punk yeah havin' heathen...GONNA!Take down to the pain train station in Train town...FREEDOM!Scotland yer flower of da Brace.."

"LAY OFF THE RUM YOU DARN SCOT!"

"Pfft,anyway,lets continue."

Teufort,XX Day/XX month/1990...

It has been 18 years since the end of the Gravel wars.

15 years since the end of the Machine wars.

4 years since the start of this crisis. We call it,or,should I say,as the Pentagon calls It,the Omnic crisis.

After the machine wars,The US Governement saw fit to reverse engineer Grey Mann's 'Inventions'.

What the government saw in it was ..'Profound'.

They saw somwthing better.

Better than Gold.

Better than Australium.

They saw Technology.

And the means to de-throne Australia.

Once and for all.

With that in mind,they mass-produced of Robots were built,exporting American technology,and therefore,culture to all corners of the globe.

America was the greatest Country in the Stars and Stripes united Billions,the Star-Spangled Banner flew in hundreds of countries,her beautiful blue,white and red threads became a rallyer.

But then,in 1986,it started to go so,so wrong.

For you see, in 1986,the Government green lighted a program, called : 'Project Omnic'.

The goal : To build a fully sentient A.I so that past US leaders can be brought back to life, government wanted to keep the best Generals,Dipolmats and the like alive forever.

So that America shall always have an upper hand in..umn..everything.

The first canadiate : The 1st President of The United States of America.

If you didn't study your history or just toss it aside once you finish high school,Im talking about George Washington.

"I SALUTE!OH SAY CAN YOU SAY!BY THE DAWN'S BREAKING LIGHT!"

"Soldier, number 1,Its 'Say can you see' , not 'Say can you say'. Number 2, ,its not 'breaking light', its 'early light'. Number 3,Im trying to tell a story!"

"WHY DO I HAVE TO...ARRGHH!THE BURNING!THE BURNING!"

"Mwwph!"

"Pyro,you cant burn people just because you want only pool of water we have is in the middle of the two bases,which when he goes,he will be seen as potential privy to the Intelligence and will possibly get blown up,get shot by a sentry or get xXmlgnoscope360Xx."

"Mwwph?"

"Its quite a lot to understand,Tough Break,I guess."

"Mwwph?"

"Anyway,back to the story"

I don't want to get technical,cause its kinda gruesome ,the 'George Washington' rebelled against the US,and rallied the machines to his brought down chaos and conflict to many parts of the world.

In an last act of defiance, the UN ratified a taskforce, called ,I know it sounds like the least creative name ever, but remember,this was when the world was in serious one,had time to contact the Marketing Department for a more badass name.

Anyway, this taskforce was the most rogue taskforce ever legalised. It was allowed to break every rule in the book, by which i mean one long shelf of books.

They were brutal, and were only abetted by the greatest equipment ever conceived from every corner of the globe.

They were made of criminals, soldiers and the best mercenaries money could buy.

The oldest was Reinhardt, from Stuttgrat, the age of 61,this old mann had seen his fair share of combat. He had been wrecked, emotionally and physically many times before. He remembered how he used to be the best of the best for decades, the most strongest when others perceive as the weakest. He created an amazing technology, a device that could heal a person in mere seconds in what would take months. He was a Team Captain, an Unusual one of course.

And he passed on to his grandchildren, one of which chose to fight alongside him, improving on what her grandfather built so many years ago.

And then there was Tracer, who was a relative of one of the late-Gravel war mercenaries .Due to that, she was, so so damn fast.

And then there was that old criminal, who was the last survivor, whose friends fell in the Machine Wars. To remember them, a tattoo was tattooed on him for every one of his 9 comrades.

And cried as the memories returned.

To haunt him.

To give him a reason to push on.

Till he shall Meet The Team once more.

"WHY IS THIS STORY SO DEPRESSING!I WILL NOT BE DEPRESSED!THE ONLY THING YOU WILL GET OUT OF THIS MARINE IS RANK,NAME AND GUN NO.!"

"I admit you are resilient Mr Doe. Bizzarely enthusiastic even. Scout,please."

"BONK!Say goodbye to ya kneecaps,chucklehead!"

"Thanks ,he will be out for a few..erm..MEDIC!"

"Ja?"

"How long will soldier be out?"

"Hours."

" Thanks .Anyway,lets continue."

And with a whole host of misfits,they will recapture the Earth once more,and we,shall become King Of The Hill once more.

This,This is Team Fortress.

G'DAY!


End file.
